donut rings
by dofu
Summary: established relationship : He gifted his sweetheart a scrumptious, partially bitten off promise ring. — Marui x Sakuno, innocent ficlet


note: I haven't written any TeniPuri in a while... I'll probably get into writing again, but who knows. I really enjoyed writing this! This story is possibility tied with my old, old story, "of cream puffs".

**donut rings**

Not many would have guessed, but being the holder of Marui Bunta's affections is exhausting and a bit demanding. Sure, the redhead seemed to be as sweet as the delectable desserts that he consume on a daily basis... however, that isn't the only truth behind him. He is overly confident, often referring to himself as a genius every possible chance that he gets. He tend to think of his own needs before others (his doubles partner Kuwahara can vouch for this.) And last of all, he gave a certain girl no way to opt out of going out with him.

Ryuzaki Sakuno found out these sides of him long after reluctantly agreeing to be his girlfriend, and strangely enough she didn't mind. Even if it meant that their 'dates' mainly had involve waiting a few hours in line of every high rating bakeries within a distance that students can commute to.

Today's target mission was a Krispy Kreme that is having a grand opening near Bunta's school district. This meant Sakuno had to meet up with her boyfriend in a place that is somewhat unfamiliar to her. Bunta-kun is counting on her to make it there while he waited in line early morning.

Sakuno boarded the first early train to Kawagawa prefecture then checked her wristwatch with a smile of relief over her pink glossy lips. Still plenty of time to spare.

She sat down on a vacant seat and waited patiently to arrive at Kawagawa station, occasionally fiddling with the hem of her fluffy pink skirt. After a long half an hour of playing around with accessories and items she wore out of habit to pass the time, she arrived at the station without trouble. Sakuno is glad that she arrived without complications, because knowing her luck, something always occur to keep her from her destination.

It must be the determination to not disappoint her boyfriend that is getting her through this! "Yosh… Now let's see… Walk to Rikkaidai, then cross the street and make a left and keep walking until you see a stop sign and make another left turn, then keep walking and your destination will be within eyesight," She repeated her directions repeatedly, making sure to repeat them as she passed every landmark.

She stopped to look at her surroundings. Honey eyes gleamed once she saw the last landmark - the stop sign was just meters away! She turned her heel and quickly turned the corner, smiling after seeing the place where she and Bunta-kun are to meet at.

There is a crowd of people who are just like Bunta-kun, craving to try these donuts. It was becoming a bit more difficult to find Bunta then she had expected! Ooooh... no wonder kami-sama had mercy on her and her lack of navigation today. Crestfallen, she continued her search through the crowd, worrying over people thinking that she may be cutting in line. Sakuno didn't like to cause trouble for others, but she couldn't help but feel troubled for being away separated from her baka-self-proclaimed-genius of a boyfriend.

Water couldn't help but seep from her tear ducts as she attempted to look over the crowd, only to receive nasty looks from others for 'cutting'. Her heart sank until she heard a voice that automatically lifted up her spirits.

"Kawaii ko-chan!"

Sakuno turned her head to stare widely at her boyfriend, whom smiled warmly at her. He had three large boxes of Krispy Kreme containers in hand, most likely containing a dozen donuts in each and a strawberry glaze coated sprinkle donut in his mouth. Seeing this, the pre-teen girl became a bit sad.

"O-Oh.. Bunta-kun. Konbanwa..." She gingerly wiped her eyes and returned the smile. "Sumimasen ... I couldn't find you in time to wait with you."

Sensing falter in her tone, the redhead walked closer until their looming shadows kissed. "Kawaii ko-chan... I thought you would be appreciate that you didn't have to wait a while in line... So I gave you the wrong time on purpose. We can enjoy these together now!"

Sakuno held her breath, surprised by this kind gesture. She breathed out and slowly cupped her own reddening cheeks. Her palms almost hid the rest of her face as her fingers grasped strands of her auburn bangs. That was so unexpected of Bunta-kun... She didn't know what to think!

"I-I... but then Bunta-kun waited by himself! I... I'm fine with waiting in lines, since I get to spend it with you, and ano..ano.. J-Just being with you makes me content..." Sakuno admitted bashfully. Soon after those sincere words left her mouth, Bunta put down the containers then took her hand away from her face. Sakuno looked on at her boyfriend curiously, blinking.

Her mind blanked a little once Bunta had slipped the partially bitten off donut in her ring finger. The sticky coating touched between her fingers.

"Bunta-kun?"

"P-Promise ring, kawaii ko-chan." He was as bashful as she was.

Sakuno blinked and stared at the sprinkled donut ring between her fingers. A soft smile came over her lips. Although this was a bit odd, but she found the little token between her fingers endearing nonetheless.

"Promise ring...? What do you promise?"

He knew this donut ring was stupid, but he didn't have anything more significant that he could use to describe how he was feeling right now. A light blush dusted over his cheeks and he opened his mouth to answer earnestly answer her.

"That maybe someday... I could make it into a reality."

How silly it is to find happiness within a partially eaten strawberry sprinkled donut.


End file.
